


Trio Kiss

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: It Runs in the Family [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballerina Rey, Ben and Kylo are twins, Crack Treated Seriously, Devoted Breylo, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, It's so soft that I imagine kittens mewling, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, also let's pretend English is my first language, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Rey and the Solo twins share their first kiss, a fluffy oneshot.Oh, and guess why Ben keeps calling his brother "Junior"?This is the prequel toNot Bad At All, but you can read it as a standalone.





	Trio Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally rediscovered a ficlet that I wrote a long time ago - back in 2017 I think, when I was still not confident about writing in English (it was originally written in Chinese) and I stashed it in the Cloud, and since I was on a five-hour road trip today, I rewrote and expanded this fluffy cookie on the way, with my phone.

After a busy ballet season, the Solo twins invite the soloist over for a movie night.

Ever the British, Rey decides to put on the kettle to make them a nice pot of tea.

Ben microwaves the popcorn and orders his little brother to, "Take out the cups from the cabinet, Junior."

"Why do you keep calling your brother Junior?" Rey asks the question that she has been wondering. "Besides the fact that he is younger than you, because I know your father is called Han."

"Because lets's face it, Kylo is a really stupid name," Ben leans against the counter. "And it's as fake as it can be."

"It's a pseudonym," Kylo shrugs. "It pays the bill. And I prefer it to my real name."

"Why don’t you like your real name?" Rey asks, she still doesn't know Kylo's real name.

"Because it's confusing," Ben answers.

"And really embarrassing," Kylo adds. The twins really like to finish each other's sentence, Rey isn't sure whether they are aware of it.

"Why?"

"Before we were even conceived, our parents had already decided to name their firstborn 'Ben' after their dear old friend. If it were a girl, they figured they would name her Bennie or Benita," Ben says.

"Imagine their surprise when our mother gave birth to not one, but two boys," Kylo gestures with two hands. "The Solo Duo."

"And they still thought it would be a great idea to stick to the original plan, so," Ben points at himself. "Benjamin, son of the right hand, imagine Uncle Luke's tears of joy."

"And Benedict," Kylo points at himself. "They thought I was a blessing because I was an ‘unexpected bonus’ but I think it was a dick move. Who the hell named their son Benedict?"

"Wait a minute, you are both called Ben?" Rey widens her eyes. "Is that a joke?" 

"We wished. Our mother only calls us our full names when she is angry, she usually calls us Benji and Benny, and our father just calls us Ben indiscriminately, he thinks if either one of us answer his bidding is fine," Ben answers. “I doubted he could tell us apart when we were young, since he was always away.

"And our uncle just calls us Benny Boy and Benny Bean, to this day," Kylo adds. "But at least they beat 'Dick', you have no idea what kind of name-calling I'd faced at school." 

“Why do you call yourself Kylo, then?” Rey asks.

“Ky comes from Sky, lo comes from Solo. It is just a combination of our family names, it’s still me, Ben Organa Skywalker Solo.”

"Still, Kylo is a really stupid name, it should be left behind along with your emo band stage," Ben remarks and places the bowl of hot popcorn on the table. "Junior it is."

"Tell that to my groupies, Senior," Kylo deadpans and helps Rey bring the hot teapot to the living room.

"I feel like such a daddy whenever you call me that," Ben answers and Rey giggles.

"That's the point," Kylo tosses the remote control to Ben who catches it without even lifting his head, either his motion reflex is really good, or the twins really have a telepathic link.

They all sit down on the long sofa. Ben turns on the TV.

"What are we going to watch?" Rey answers.

"[Cool Hand Luke](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cool_Hand_Luke)," Ben answers.

Kylo snickers immediately.

"It's classic." Ben shrugs.

"Yeah, just like him."

Wedging between the twins, Rey is not quite sure about the little banter. There always seems to be an inside joke in their dialogues, the twins talk in a funny way with their own codes.

Half way through the film, Ben casually drapes his right arm over the back of the sofa, right above her shoulder, reaching over to card through the mane of Kylo, who, unlike Ben's buzz-cut, keeps his hair long and wavy.

Everybody loves Kylo's hair, it is just a universal fact. Shortly afterwards, Ben's hand is joined by Rey's, twisting Kylo's luxirous locks around their fingers. Kylo obviously enjoys this, to the point where he is almost purring with satisfaction. Rey leans her head against Ben's broad shoulder, after a moment, she feels Ben buries his nose in her long curly hair - it is a rare occasion that the ballet dancer lets her hair down - also purring with pleasure.

The Solo twins are like big cats sometimes, she thinks, breathing in the musky smell of Ben's neck. Who is she kidding? She is scenting them herself.

Slowly, Rey notices Ben's right hand is moving onto her lap, while Kylo's left one inches up her belly, both hands are chasing undecidable patterns.

Is this where she think it is going? After all, it is Netflix and chill, as the saying goes. She doesn't come to the movie night with the purest thought, to be honest.

This is the first time the three of them share an intimate moment, and it is romantically confusing. At this point, Rey has been hanging out with one brother or another a lot, but seldom both at the same time, and it is hard to define their relationship.

The twins are so alike yet so different. They are both strong, smart and sweet, but Ben is reserved with an almost cruel sense of humor, while Kylo is passionate with a blink-and-you-will-miss vulnerability. They seem to complement each other in such a natural way as only twins would do. She cannot tell whose company she prefers. Preferably both, right at this moment. She likes them equally. Is there any kind of social etiquette about fraternizing (ha!) with twins in a not so platonic way?

When Ben's hand creeps under the hem of Rey's dress to caress her bare skin, she traps it with a warning squeeze of her toned thighs - the dancer's legs are much more muscular and flexible than normal people, but that does not stop Kylo's hand from feeling up her soft breast.

The sensation makes Rey moan and involuntarily pulls at Kylo's hair a bit too hard which makes him wince a little. Rey lets go of her hand and unfortunately, she also opens her thighs, Ben's hand goes for her inner thigh at once.

Kylo smiles and lifts Rey's chin with the tip of his fingers.

"May I?" After a look that lingers on her lips longer than socially acceptable, comes Kylo's inquiry, there is no mistaking what he is asking for - permission to kiss her - what confuses Rey is WHOSE permission, and what an odd question is that?

"Yes?" Is there a point in denying him?

Rey feels the slightest movement of Ben's chin against the top of her hair - a nod? - and then Kylo leans over to kiss her. It tastes like popcorn and tea, sweet and bitter at the same time, coupled with the stroking of multiple hands, Rey frankly loses count of how many hands are involved at this point, this make-out session was collectively addictive. It makes her toes pointed, another reflex that is different from normal people. Rey doesn't wiggle her toes when she is excited. She points them as hard as she can, her insteps turn to beautiful arches.

When they break apart for air, spit paints their lips with a lustful shine.

"You are," Kylo looks at her intensely, then glances at his brother. "Very kissable."

"Really?" comes Ben's equally baritone, it is not exactly a question.

"Yeah, like you, Senior." Kylo's answer sends a shock of electricity down to Rey's core. Something clicks, so many things make sense now. Rey has thought the twins are weirdly close, but it turns out to be not merely sibling love.

Rey turns towards Ben, whose sinful lips a scarlet shade.

"May I?"

This time, it is Rey who leans forward first.

They taste the same, sweet and bitter.

And addictive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Benjamin means "son of the right hand", because Leia and Luke (who has lost his left hand) couldn't have biological children for obviously reasons, they (Leia, Han and Luke are also a trio) wanted to name their son Benjamin as an inside joke, thus Ben chose the movie "Cool Hand Luke".
> 
> Fun fact: I am a twin myself and we do have our own codes and like finishing each other’s sentence.
> 
> Oh, I have also written a sweet one-shot where Rey calls Ben "BeneDICKt" to describe his magical healing cock: [Under the Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792756)
> 
> I explained the name "Kylo Ren" in my other story: [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) in which Ben has two dicks, yeah, you read that right.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they will sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Share your thoughts with me. I'm very nice, I promise I won't bite.
> 
> It is 19:11 in Guangzhou.  
> Even if you have nothing to say, I'd like to know where you are or what time it is when you read this story.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your kinks, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, I have also written [Reylo Rapey Reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178), [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) and [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
